The present invention broadly relates to ammunition rounds for weaponry and pertains, more specifically, to a new and improved method of producing a fragmentation or splintering jacket for a projectile or shell. In the interior of the fragmentation or splintering jacket there is located an explosive charge which is detonated by a fuze or detonator.
In its more particular aspects the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of producing a fragmentation or splintering jacket for a projectile or shell and which method encompasses producing a blank in the form of a disk, impressing into the disk reference fracture locations in the form of grooves and then subjecting the disk to a shaping operation in order to form the fragmentation or splintering jacket from the disk.
A warhead produced according to a known method of manufacturing splintering jackets is disclosed, for example, in German Petty Patent No. G 8,427,780.7, published May 15, 1985. A warhead housing serves to receive a hollow charge. A detonator or fuze is fastened to the warhead housing which is cup-shaped and fabricated by a shaping process, for instance deep drawing, from a metallic blank in the form of a round disk. A wire netting is rolled into the disk. This known method of fabricating a warhead of the fragmentation type is complicated and impractical for mass production purposes. Furthermore, the wire netting does not provide any particular advantages.